


SLEEPING OVER

by Gabereader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Parent!Draco, Parent!Harry, Scorpius Malfoy - Freeform, Weasley Family, sleeping over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabereader/pseuds/Gabereader
Summary: Scorpius is not home tonight and Draco is worried.





	SLEEPING OVER

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for February 2019 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. 
> 
> Thanks to @breathofmine for the prompt. 
> 
> Prompt: First (s)  
> Word Count: 218  
> Rating: Gen

«I'm serious, Potter!», Draco complained at 3:00 am, sleepless. «You better go and get my son back home right now!»  
«Go back to sleep, would you? We'll talk in the morning!», said Harry, hugging Draco tightly against his chest.   
«I can't!» Draco pulled out of Harry's grip. «My son is missing! How can you sleep at a time like this?!»  
«Close your eyes and don't think of him. Is this too much to ask?»  
«He is not here, Harry Potter! Who knows what he could be doing right now?!»  
«For the last time, sweetheart! He. Was. Not. Kidnapped!»  
«No, he wasn't! But his father's husband left him alone with a bunch of Weasleys! That's even worse if you ask me!»  
«Hey! That bunch of Weasleys are his relatives, you know?»  
«Was that meant to make me feel better about it? Because it didn't!»  
«It is just his first sleepover, Draco!» Harry said, «He has been looking forward to this day since last Christmas!»  
«If it weren’t for Lily he would be right here where he belongs!» Draco said, his voice broken.  
«Don't blame my daughter! Scorpius was the one planning the whole thing!»  
«Planning? Are you saying Scorpius wanted to get away from me?»  
«I love you, dear. But... sometimes I wish I was the one sleeping over!»


End file.
